


Together, We Make 85

by AcesOfSpade



Series: Ace's Random One-Shot Collection [13]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, First Kiss, M/M, Past Character Death, death anniversary
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-19
Updated: 2016-03-19
Packaged: 2018-05-27 14:33:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6288343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AcesOfSpade/pseuds/AcesOfSpade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's been 10 years to the day since Esperanza Valdez died in that fire, and it's been 75 years do the day since Maria di Angelo was killed by Zeus because of her children. Their sons are emotional wrecks, taking solace in each other. Maybe a few trips to their graves will help these boys realize that there's someone out there to care for them, and closer than they thought.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Together, We Make 85

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know guys, I really don't. I saw an adorable Valdangelo accidental kiss doodle on tumblr, and it spawned this. IDFK, I really don't. Also. I just realized this marks my 50th fic on AO3. Neat.

Leo didn't want to be around anyone. He just wanted to be alone, so he went deep into the woods on the edge of camp to hide. He would've gone to Bunker 9, but he thought the fresh air might help him calm down. He hadn't realized what that day was until around lunch, and after lunch, he'd immediately taken off for the woods to calm down. He sat himself down under a tree, drawing his knees to his chest and burying his face in them. He felt silent tears roll down his cheeks, warm tears that spilled down his cheeks. The tears were gradually accompanied by sobs, his gangly frame shaking with each new sob. He was glad that no one was around to hear him crying. He had a reputation to uphold as cheerful elf, and someone seeing him like this would shatter that like glass.

 

Leo was so distracted by his memories that he didn't hear someone fumbling in the near vicinity, his own tears trailing down his cheeks. He flopped down unceremoniously under the tree next to Leo's, assuming a similar position.

 

As Leo's sobs died down to whimpers, he heard the sobs of the other boy, head snapping up to look around. When his eyes fell upon the shaking form of Nico di Angelo, his brows furrowed and his mouth twitched to form a frown. He stood on shaky legs, moving to sit next to Nico as quietly as he could. He just sat there observing, wiping the drying tears off his his cheeks with his wrist. He could put aside his own problems to see what was wrong with his friend. He rarely saw Nico express emotion other than annoyance, let alone see him sob so violently. What had happened to him? Was it something someone said? The thought made Leo angry for some reason, so angry he didn't realize he has set his nose on fire until he smelled smoke.

 

The smell of something burning roused Nico out of his depressive fit, looking over to see Leo, nose on fire. His eyes had gone crossed trying to see what was going with his nose, so he didn't notice Nico until he spoke.

 

“Leo?” the boy muttered wearily, pulling the sleeves of his bomber jacket over his hands to wipe the tears from his eyes. “Why are you out here? And why do you look like you've been crying?” He could hear the waver in his voice, but he tried to pretend it wasn't there.

 

“I could ask you the same thing,” Leo muttered, his own voice wavering as well.

 

“Today's just a bad day for me,” Nico whispered, looking at his hands rather than at Leo.

 

“I know the feeling,” Leo muttered, looking at the ground, cataloguing the individual blades of grass. “It's been ten years to the day since my mom died.” His voice was barely above a whisper, so quiet Nico had barely heard him.

 

Nico's heart skipped a few beats when he actually processed what Leo had said. “It's been 75 years since my mom died,” he whispered about as quietly as Leo had, turning to look at the Latino demigod. His dark eyes were red-rimmed and still shining with unshed tears, a sight to behold.

 

“Huh,” was all Leo could think to mutter. “That's actually kinda freaky,” he added, running a hand through his messy dark curls, nearly getting his hand caught in the process.

 

“Yeah, it is,” Nico agreed.

 

“I didn't even realize until lunch,” Leo commented. “If I knew beforehand, I would've made arrangements to get to Houston to visit her,” he added, voice cracking and wavering as if he were going to cry again.

 

Nico sat in silence for a few moments before speaking up in an unsure, quiet tone. “I could take you,” he offered. He'd been getting better with his shadow travelling, and could concentrate on where he wanted to go without ending up in China.

 

“Are you sure?” Leo asked quietly. “I wouldn't want you to strain yourself.”

 

Nico nodded. “I'm sure,” he said firmly, standing up and offering Leo his hand. Leo took it, pulling himself up. “Where's she buried?” he asked.

 

Leo told him where, gripping his hand tighter as Nico ran towards the nearest shadow. It felt weird, shadow travelling. It was numb and tingly and cold all at the same time.

 

Leo didn't realize he had closed his eyes until he opened them at the cemetery his mother had been buried in. He surveyed the grounds, tears welling in his eyes again. He hadn't been back here in years, the memories too painful to bear. Now though, here with Nico, he thought he could handle it.

 

Not letting go of Nico's hand, Leo lead the other boy towards his mother's gravestone. He found comfort in holding the other boy's hand, an unexplainable comfort that made him feel all tingly inside. He finally let go of Nico's hand so he could kneel down in front of the gravestone, placing a hand on it delicately.

 

“Hey, Mom,” he muttered, voice breaking as more tears began to spill down his cheeks. “It's been ten years since I last saw you, and not a day goes by that I don't miss you. Gods, do I miss you. I'm sorry I haven't come to visit. I've been busy saving the world and not being dead. I hope you found a place in Elysium, or at least Asphodel. I couldn't bear it if you ended up in the Fields of Punishment, but I don't think you would've. I brought a friend with me, Mom. His name's Nico. He's pretty great. I think you would've liked him.” With each new sentence, Leo's voice kept breaking until he was unable to speak anymore, body wracked with sobs. He closed his eyes, letting his head fall forward.

 

Nico knelt beside him, instinctively placing a hand on the small of his back to try and comfort him. He'd grown fond of Leo over the years, and he didn't like seeing him like this. He rubbed circles into his back, muttering nothing in particular to drag Leo away from the tears. It took a few minutes, but he finally looked back up at Nico with sad, wet eyes and the faintest of smiles tugging at his lips.

 

“Thank you,” was all Leo muttered, straightening himself out and sitting on the backs of his legs. He didn't know where it came from, but he found himself leaning over to pull Nico into a tight hug, burying his face in the older boy's shoulder. Nico hugged him back, allowing him to cry. He knew what Leo was feeling, and knew he needed physical comfort. It always helped Nico when he thought about it, but he never actively sought out such a thing.

 

When Leo finally pulled away, he looked at Nico and voiced an idea. “Why don't we go see your mom?”

 

Nico nodded wordlessly, standing and helping Leo up. He hadn't been to his mother's gravestone since her funeral back in 1937. He either hadn't realized or had been too busy to visit. At least, those were the reasons he told himself. In reality, it was too painful to think about.

 

Once Leo was up and standing, Nico took off for the shadows, dragging Leo behind him. When the emerged from the shadows, they were in another cemetery, somewhere in Washington, DC. It was Nico's turn to guide Leo to a gravestone, letting go of the other demigod's hand to kneel in front of the worn-down gravestone. The lettering was fading, parts of the stone chipping away.

 

Taking a deep breath, Nico started to talk to the gravestone.

 

“Madre,” he muttered softly. “I'm so sorry I haven't come to see you. It hurts to think about you, you and Bianca. She's gone too, Madre,” he said, voice breaking as he spoke of his sister. “Maybe you saw each other down there before she chose to be reborn. She died a hero, Madre, she did. You would be proud of her, and I hope you would be proud of me. I helped save the world from a crazed goddess,” he went on. Leo sat next to him, just listening to him talk.

 

“There's also something you need to know, Madre,” Nico whispered, eyes flicking downwards. “I... I'm gay, Madre,” he whispered. “I know you can't really here me, but I just needed to tell you that. I've known for a while now, but Bianca didn't even know. She... she died before I accepted it,” he said softly, looking back up at the gravestone, letting his eyes trace over the small picture of Maria di Angelo he had insisted they use for the stone.

 

Leo placed a comforting hand on Nico's arm, reminding him that someone was there for him. Nico had tried to comfort Leo, so it was his turn to return the favour.

 

“I even brought a friend to see you, Madre,” Nico went on. “This is Leo. His Padre is a god as well. We go to the same summer camp.” _I really like him, Madre_ went unsaid. He wanted to say things to his mother that shouldn't be said in front of Leo, seeing as they pertained to Leo in particular. “His mother died today too, ten years ago. Guess we have that in common too,” he went on, voice wavering. It wouldn't be long before he started crying again. “I miss you, Madre. It's been 75 years, and it still hurts.” Those were the last words he got out before dissolving into tears. Leo pulled him into a tight hug, rubbing his back soothingly to try and calm him. Nico wrapped his arms tightly around Leo, waiting for his tears to subside.

 

When Nico was sure he was fine, he reluctantly pulled away from Leo, wiping his tears on his sleeve. He felt safe in Leo's arms, safe and warm. “Home?” he muttered, standing up. Leo nodded wordlessly, standing with him and taking his hand. Nico took off for the shadows, bringing them back to camp just in time for the dinner conch. The two went to their separate tables for dinner, but neither could stop thinking about the other the entire meal.

 

After dinner, while everyone was getting ready for the bonfire, Nico sought out Leo again. Maybe it was the shared sorrow, or maybe it was something else, but Leo was quickly becoming his rock, the person who he could count on to calm him down.

 

Leo had been looking for Nico as well, and the two found each other just outside the amphitheatre. Wordlessly, the gravitated towards each other, linking hands once more as they went to find seats around the fire. Neither did much singing, but Nico had leaned over onto Leo, resting his head on the younger boy's shoulder.

 

About halfway through the campfire, Nico shifted himself so he was sitting straight again, which caused Leo to frown and look over to him. Taking the opportunity he'd been longing for for months, Nico leaned over and kissed Leo softly. At first surprised, Leo kissed back, free hand moving to cup the back of Nico's neck while the other stayed laced with Nico's.

 

The two had easily forgotten they were at the campfire until one of the daughters of Aphrodite let out a squeal of delight, causing them to break apart and blush furiously. They didn't drop each other's hand, however, and Leo's free hand was still on the back of Nico's neck. Most of the campers were looking at them now, a mixture of confusion, acceptance, and knowledge on their faces. Piper, unseen by the two, slipped a drachma into Jason's pocket, and Percy slipped one to Hazel.


End file.
